Live Again
by Saraphim's Song
Summary: Terra, after the fall of Kefka, learns what it really means to live again.


The world was silent except for the howling of the wind. It was the third day after the defeat of Kefka and word was still spreading around. We were heroes now. From rebel scum to glorified champions; we had come along way.

I don't remember much from the past three days. I felt… Well I don't know how to describe it really. Drained, lethargic something like that, but not quite. The others didn't know it, but the first thing I did when I awoke was sob. I never knew exactly what I was crying about. Everything… I guess. It felt like all my memories, all my emotions, all my triumphs, all my failings had been cut apart and put back together into an unrecognizable blob. One moment I felt intense pain, the next moment I would feel an equal feeling of gratitude and happiness. Each tear a different feeling. An ocean of emotion. The others came to check on me, but I feigned sleep. I was an emotional wreck, I was not myself. I was… half myself.

It was early dawn now, and the wind was blowing something fierce. I'd been awake for 3 hours and no tears had come. I felt like today was a good day to start. I wasn't sure what I was starting. Apparently I and all the other glorified heroes were residing in Figaro castle, carrier pigeons were being sent to all corners of the earth, and Edgar had gone from one battle to another. The world rested on the shoulders of Figaro now. It counted on Figaro to make the world better. Perhaps that was why I was still here and not in Mobliz where I wanted to be.

The children were waiting. All I really wanted to do was hold each and one of them for an eternity each. I wanted them to hold me back, and then squirm away to go find something new and exciting to do, allowing me the small pleasure of watching them and loving them without awkwardness or questions. I wanted to hold the new baby. A baby that would be untainted by Kefka. Yes, I wanted to be there. I wanted to cook meals, make beds, wipe runny noses… I smiled. Of all the things to get sentimental about runny noses seemed odd, and I grinned in spite of myself.

The desert was cool outside and the wind oddly comforting. I was tired of this bed and tired of this room. I stepped tenderly to the floor wondering if the others were still as stiff from the battle as I was, or if it had more to do with me being bed-ridden for three days. The maids of Figaro had left out soft cloth slippers and an elaborate dress. I looked at it distastefully. I opted for the simple white shift that served as my sleeping attire and grabbed a hooded cape that was hanging next to the dress and exited my cell.

The halls were dim and quiet as I padded along heading toward the outer doors that led to the towers. I took my time climbing the steps. I was tired and there was no need to hurry. I encountered only one guard he perked visibly at my entrance as he had probably been dozing. I smiled at him and he smiled back nodded and held the door to the last staircase open for me. He didn't ask questions, and though my intentions were probably clear anyways; I appreciated it none the less. The silence seemed sacred, and I didn't want to break it.

The sky was just starting to lighten and the wind was still blowing. It hit me like a new sensation. The cool chill, the freshness of the air. I breathed deep. I could still see the stars and they dazzled me with their vast numbers. I felt a swelling in my chest and stomach. I felt… alive.

Sitting with my back to one of the turrets and feeling the wind rush past me I watched the sun rise, warming the stones I was on. The hatch to the tower opened and Sabin climbed onto the platform. He seemed surprised to see me, but I put a finger to my lips before he could say anything. Then I looked out at the endless sea of sand and closed my eyes. I was not ready for the silence to end. I felt like the sound of another human would batter my body and break my spirit. He seemed to understand because he sat at a right angle to me his back against the same turret, and began to meditate. That was how I started my new life. A top a high tower stranded in the desert, alone with the stars, the winds, Sabin meditating beside me.

A/N: I might go somewhere more with this, but I am not sure as of yet. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
